


Why did we become Legends?

by WhiteLilium



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Leonard is pissed, M/M, Mick is injured, Spoilers, Thoughts of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilium/pseuds/WhiteLilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did we become criminals?”</p>
<p>“Because we hate working and we love money.” </p>
<p>That was the reason why Mick Rory and Leonard Snark had become criminals decades ago. But now they were becoming Legends but at what cost?</p>
<p>Set before the last scene of Pilot, part 2. *SPOILERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did we become Legends?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I shouldn't be writing this. And I shouldn't be obsessing over these two. But I am... so this happened in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping. 
> 
> Fair warning: Unbetad, written at 3 in morning and English is not my first language, so read at your own risk and I'm sorry for the mistakes. Feel free to point them out ;) And give me some feedback.

“ _Why did we become criminals?”_

“ _Because we hate working and we love money.”_

 

Maybe Mick was right, maybe that was the main reason why he and Leonard had became criminals in the first place. But now, over a decade later, they had collected an impressive number of art, money, jewelry, weapons and everything in between. And they were still going at it. After all these years Mick could still see the same glint of excitement in Len's eyes while preparing a heist, it was obvious how much he still loved to stay up all night studying blueprints and how to open high security vaults.

To Mick things were easier. He wasn't the brains of the operation, all he had to do was to show up on time, knock people out – since Len was still following the speedster kid's rule of not killing people – and burn everything he could afterwards. His passion for fire burned as strong as it did the first time he saw the flames consume his first building. He doubted that would ever change, even though he'd learned to control his impulses. Len had been the key to that. The man never lost his patience when Mick set something on fire that he wasn't supposed to, he never yelled or looked disappointed. No, all Len would do was to get them to safety, treat the nasty burns Mick always ended up with, kiss his head and get him to bed. No questions or recriminations. And that trust, that level of acceptance had been the secret to calm the arsonist down enough to make him a reliable partner in crime.

But now? Now everything was different and Mick Rory was, for the first time, questioning if he had agreed with Len too soon. If the decision of becoming Legends – who knew what that actually meant? – had been the wrong one. Not because he had screwed up and burned something or someone, not because he hated the thought of becoming a hero, but because of Len. For the very first time since they'd become partners Leonard Snart was screaming at him in raging fury.

“You almost died!” The accusation roared through the metallic walls of the ship but Cold didn't seem to notice. The others could hear every word, for all he cared.

“I didn't. I'm fine.” Mick grumbled for what seemed like the thousandth time since they'd come back to their room and threw the ice pack Stein had insisted on giving him to the floor.

“Fine?” Len roared again as he got rid of his boots and parka. “You're bleeding, the back of your neck is blue and I can see you flinch every time you move your shoulder. Don't you dare to insult me trying to convince me you're fine.” He shouted with an accusing finger pointed at Mick's face, chest heaving with the exertion of screaming.

“This is nothing, Snart. You've seen me much worse.” Mick muttered with a shrug and grabbed Len's finger to lower it, starting to lose his temper with this. He wasn't used to have people screaming at him, even if they happened to be the most important person in his life. “And it's not like I asked for Savage to show up and hit me, so stop with the damn outburst.” He ordered raising his voice for the first time.

“No, it was not your fault, but you should have been more careful.” Len retorted and grabbed the ice pack from the floor, shoving it to Mick's chest with more force than he intended, making the larger man grimace with pain.

“Careful.” He hissed but accepted the ice, bringing it to his neck and part of the shoulder. “Savage appeared out of nowhere when I turned. Now stop this. I'm fine, it's not me you should be angry about. I'm still alive. Carter can't say the same.”

If Mick wasn't fighting a huge headache on top of the pain in his head, neck and shoulder, he probably would have realized that was the wrong thing to say to Leonard right now. But he only noticed the mistake when the other man froze as if shot by his own gun and and the rage suddenly left his eyes only to be replaced by something strange and very foreign to them both. It took him a few seconds of uncertainty to recognize what it was and when he did, all this screaming and raging finally started to make sense.

Fear.

Captain Cold's ice blue eyes were tormented with fear.

Mick had known the man for decades now, they had spent years as partners in crime and sometimes even more than that, they were friends and occasionally lovers, they had faced police, assassins and super-villains and super-heroes together and this was the first time he saw fear in Leonard's eyes. Not fear of being caught or shot at, Mick realized. His partner was afraid of loosing him, like they had just lost Carter.

“Lenny...” He said almost softly, all the previous irritation gone from his voice as he took a step closer and ran a finger over Len's face, letting it linger over the pink lips for a second. “I'm here.” He reassured his partner and saw the precise moment all the fight left his body, making Snart's stance falter.

“I almost lost you.” Len whispered back and took the remaining step separating them to bury his face in the strong, large chest.

Mick felt, more than he heard him sob and wrapped his arms around him to keep him close, as if that gesture would protect Len from the entire world trying to get them. “But you didn't, Lenny. I'm right here.” He kissed the top of his partner's head and did what Leonard had done for him dozens of times, bringing him to the bed, not caring if they would be late for the usual team meeting.

He kicked his boots off, got rid of the pants and shirt and made sure Len was only wearing a pair of boxers when they finally laid together on the bed. Instead of letting him take his usual spot, Mick brought his partner to his chest and surprisingly, Len allowed it with no complains.

They stood like that for a small eternity, none of them able to sleep, both of them going over the events of the day, the confrontation with Savage, Carter's death and now the almost-fight. Mick had a lot of questions and he knew Len was awake but he didn't want to upset him again.

“I can hear you thinking, Mick.” Len drawled. “What is it?”

Mick smiled, the question didn't surprise him, of course Len knew exactly what was going on in his head. He took a moment to answer, not knowing where to start, but in the end he decided he none of that mattered and focused on something that was bothering him since Len's first scream.

“Why?” He asked. That was all he needed to know and was certain he didn't need to elaborate. Len would know exactly what he meant with the question.

After over a decade together as criminals they had done a lot of stupid things, and by they it mostly meant Mick, with his explosive temper and almost maniac behavior but Len had always been very patient, this was the first time he'd lost his temper and for something so small, compared to all the other times Mick had screwed up. They didn't end up in jail, there were no buildings burned to the ground, they didn't kill anybody, Len wasn't even hurt and the bruises and cut were nothing compared to the burns on Mick's body over the years. So why was this so different? Why was Len yelling at him now, of all times? Of course he didn't need to voice any of those questions, his partner knew immediately what he was talking about.

“This wasn't a heist, Mick.” The answer came softly, but it was obvious Leonard still wasn't over the incident. “We have always been criminals. We rob things. Being caught and injured was always part of the job, was always a risk that we took in order to get what we wanted. We started this because we wanted money, then we wanted other things even money wasn't enough to get them so we took them because we could. But this? Why are we doing this, Micky?” He asked rhetorically and didn't give him time to answer. “To become Legends? I have to agree with Stein, legends end up dead. Carter is the proof.” He paused and took a deep breath. “You decided to become a criminal but you followed my decision to become a Legend... whatever that means.”

So that was what this all was about. Fear and guilt. Len was afraid that following him would get him killed? Mick couldn't let him live with that, it was something that with time would only consume Len's mind.

“Hey, listen to me, Lenny.” He said in his usual brutish way, but his tone was softer than he intended when Len lifted his head to look at him. “I decided to become a criminal because I wanted the money. But look at all we have. We don't need more money but we're still robbing banks. It's fun. This? Become Legends? This is not about money. Or being heroes!” He said as if utterly insulted by the idea. “I didn't do this because you wanted to. _I_ decided to do it. For the thrill, because it was fun, because it was something you wanted, yes, but that was just a bonus. It was _my_ decision to follow you into this. You know how crazy our lives have been... why not taking it a step further?” He leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a long lingering kiss. “I don't want to do anything without you anymore.” He said before he kissed him again, hoping that was enough to sooth his partner for the moment.

“I know, Micky. That's why Savage is going going to die. I'll make sure of it.” It was rare for Mick to hear Leonard speak with so much hatred, but he couldn't blame him. All he could do was to be there for him when the time came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts please? :)


End file.
